Someone Cares
by RikkaUchiha004
Summary: Roxas had enough, his life was hell. He stands at the edge of a bridge until someone finds him and brings him to his senses.


Someone Cares

There was a time I thought I would be happy, a time where I could feel loved and accepted. That was until I was adopted into Hell... Many things had happened to me, some of which I wanted to forget. What happened during those nights were sadly... unforgettable. This wasn't someone I liked in fact, I hated him. He let his wife physically abuse me as child. However, I soon found comfort in the sound of music, and once best friend (who has since moved away.) _Probably got sick of me..._.

After I started getting older, he (my adoptive father) gave me creepy looks. I felt scared and hoped I was just imagining things. I wasn't. That one night not too long ago, he entered my room and... let's just say I felt violated and filthy afterwords. I cried for what seemed like hours. This was an every night thing, there was no use screaming, no one would help me and no one could save me.

Many times I've thought about killing myself. You know, just so it could all end. Such as tonight. While I was out walking, I hopped over the bridge and stood there over the edge staring at the road below. I had closed my eyes, I was ready to jump. When suddenly I felt someone's arms reach around my waist and grab me. I was scared for a moment. I open my eyes and turned my head quickly to see a familiar face. It was the boy I was friends with as a child. Only he was much older and taller now obviously. He said "Please don't jump. Your life is worth living."

I took in a deep breath and looked back down at the road below. "No it isn't, no one would miss me anyway. I'm better off dead." I tried to get his arms off of me, but they wouldn't budge.

_Why wouldn't he let me go!? Why does he care!? He left all those years ago, and now comes back acting like everything's going to be ok._

"That's not true, I would. Now let's get off this bridge and talk for a while. I want take you someplace." His arms tightened around me his head rested on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I left, it wasn't by my choice it was my parents decision to leave. If it would have been my choice I would have stayed here to protect you."

I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to give up... "Why didn't you beg to stay then if you really wanted to protect me?"

"Believe me I pleaded and begged my parents to have us stay. I told them that you were being hurt, and that you needed me. They looked at me as if I was lying just so that I wouldn't have to leave. Well that doesn't matter anymore I'm here now to take you away." He lifted me up into his arms and away from the bridge to the park.

I struggled but it was no use he wouldn't let go of me."Put me down now!? I can walk on my own."

Thankfully he let me to my feet but immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me into a warm embrace. Once again I tried to push him away but he still wouldn't give up.

"Why are you pushing me away? I'm just trying to help.. I ran away from home just to come and take you away from here." He sounded heartbroken.

"Really!? You chose now to come back after you've been gone for ten years!? Why couldn't you have sooner!? Before he... Never mind.." I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Roxas." He still held me close to him. I could hear his heart beating; the sound of it was both calming and comforting. For once I actually felt safe... "I wanted to get stronger so that one day I could come back and actually be able to stop them from hurting you. But I can see now that you don't want to be saved." His arms fell and he let me go. "I'll just leave.. Since you don't want me here. I can understand why.."

I looked up at him. My eyes filled with tears and sadness. I grabbed his arm and tugged his sleeve. "No... Stay... I'm sorry for pushing you back.. When you held me.. I felt safe.. and happy." I then wrapped my arms around him and held his body against mine. "You feel warm and comforting. You make me feel safe. Never before have I felt like this. I want to keep feeling this way. Now that I know someone gives a damn about me."

He put one arm around me; pulled me in and tilted my head back slightly, "It's more than that Axel I love you, I always have but we where too young to realize what it was. Now let's run away from here and never come back." I had finally come to my senses and realized life was worth living if there was someone who loves you. Someone who cares.

"Yes, let's run away together this time." Just then I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. Not long after that we ran away together, away from all the pain, away from everything that was terrible. And was now just a bad memory.

THE END


End file.
